You
by YuukoAzmasaki
Summary: "You." He liked teasing her, toying with her. Of course he did, he was 7 years his senior and when he was asked why he didn't have a girlfriend. "It's because," he paused. "I like pink haired girls" Typical casanova. Weren't Uchiha supposed to be a master in flirting?


Four-shot : You

I : Late night intro

**Harlu everyone. Just wanted to get an idea out because it has been bugging me for some time. Don't worry, I'll get to updating the other stories! Anyway, favorite and review, please tell me your opinions and maybe your ideas on the small quirky things. Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

"You."

She froze, hands locked tightly to her sides while her legs glued themselves to the floor. Shit, she didn't expect to get caught clad only in Sasuke's oversized shirt in the Uchiha compound. It was late at night and she used the dangerous shortcut that Itachi accidentally showed her - and had thoroughly warned her not to use it.

How the fuck did she still get caught? Was she just that brilliant at sneaking in but not out?

Steeling herself, she turned on the ball of her feet and readied herself for the long-winding lecture Itachi was going to give her on safety. She just wanted to get it over with so might as well surrender early.

"Who are you?

"What?" She asked as she popped her eyes open, bewildered in both tone and expression. Thankfully, the person in front of her is not Itachi but a guy with similar raven hair and similar sweet tooth tendencies by the amount of pastry bags he was carrying.

And this man, was the complete opposite of how clean-cut and pristine Uchiha's were supposed to be - He looked like a mess with his unnatural spiky hair and casual yet stylish attire. If she found Uchiha's in suits stunning, then this jeans-t shirt getup was enough to set her loins on fire.

Look at how the material modestly shaped itself to the contours of his body, teasing her with a little show of muscle through the shirt. Just, _damn. _

"It's rude to stare, but pink haired girls are the exception," he spoke confidently with a cocky smirk on his lips and a teasing tilt of a brow, waking her up and causing her cheeks to blush heatedly.

She coughed, "Well, uh, I should be going so yeah." She hastily said and made her way tittering around him, remembering the fact that she was in the Uchiha compound wearing only Sasuke's shirt and sneaking out through some shady pathway like a thief in the night or worse, a **one night stand. **

She could hear him turn, by the way the shuffle of his foot was loud enough to echo through the dark, eerie hallway.

"Want me to take you home?"

She was surprised to hear him ask this, but nonetheless, "It's okay, I shouldn't impose. I mean, it's late a-"

"That's why I'm worried. Because it's late and you're only wearing Sasuke's shirt," he cut her off. She was slightly touched by his concern. He sounded genuinely, sincerely worried for her safety and a bit angry, like he was a big brother scolding a younger anything, he reminded her of Itachi.

Maybe that's an Uchiha trait in the older family, to be worried for the wellbeing of others. Sasuke couldn't give a rat's ass about her going home late at night, alone.

"Well, if it's not much trouble.."

"Then let's go," he began his long strides, that it surprised her how fast he was ahead of her in just a few steps. She jogged to catch up with him and walked the same pace he did so that she wouldn't be left behind. He slowed down slightly, he must've sensed her struggle to keep up with him. (She was a bit embarrassed, because he had to slow down for a shortie like herself.)

After a few minutes of treading the hallway, they finally reached a brightly lit room which made her release a breath that she didn't know she was holding. It was a large storage room; filled with many expensive-looking cars parked on the sides of the room and she managed to easily pinpoint Sasuke's shiny red car out of the sea of black and dark blue cars.

After seeing this, she scrunched her nose a little. It was weird that Sasuke would choose a red colored car for he thoroughly loved the color black and shades synonymous to it.

"Here," he called out to her. Following suit, she entered said car and waited for him to start the engine. She got herself comfortable in these leather seats and they felt like heaven - light and cushiony. A yawn escaped her mouth and she knew that she was going to sleep throughout the whole car ride.

She readily gave him the address to her apartment and sat up straight, blinking to keep herself awake. She heard him laugh - a loud, light hearted laugh. She turned to look at him and all she could see was a blur of colors and cloudy lines.

No, must. Stay. Awake.

-o-

She woke up to a jumpy start, literally- Eyes popping open, shooting up from her bed like a jack-in-the-box and her hair was poking out everywhere.

She rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes and did a few arm stretches to stretch the tired out of them. Feeling refreshed, she pushed the covers and got out of her bed to make herself some breakfast. After all, she needed some energy for school and after yesterday's nerve wracking fiasco, she deserved it.

She was never going to use the Uchiha shortcut. Ever. Period.

"Oh yeah," she stopped. "How did I get into my apartment?"

She looked for a note, or anything that the stranger might've left on the shelves, doors, tables. Nothing. Odd, usually Naruto or Kakashi would leave her a note if the dropped her off while she was sleeping. She shrugged it off, maybe not all guys were like that.

She felt a shiver run through her skin. She rubbed her arms to make herself warm but ended up sneezing loudly. She rubbed her itchy nose, was someone talking about her?

-o-

"Did you get home safe?"

"Why Sasuke, I didn't know you cared!"

He scoffed irritably and turned away from her, plopping himself onto his seat with a childish sulk. Honestly, she couldn't see why all the girls said he was _mature, wise beyond his years, _like shut the fuck up. If they knew that their beloved Sasuke was prone to sulking when things (Even just one small, tiny detail) didn't go his way she doubt that any reasonable girl would like him at all.

But hey, if they're into tall, dark and handsome with a salty amount of broodiness and social ineptitude then, she wouldn't judge.

Although, she did feel guilty. Even though Sasuke could be hard in the ass sometimes, but when he shows his emotion, even just asking, he truly means it. So for her to be ill-mannered to him, was unfair and she hated admitting it.

"Sorry, Sasuke."

He wasn't moving and this scared her. She lengthened her arm forward and gently nudged his shoulder to see his response. He sighed and put his arms down, turning around to face her with a pout that was so uncharacteristically adorable for him. She smiled and playfully stuck her tongue out at him before she heard the door slide open and the distinctive footsteps of a teacher.

She sat up straight and readied her books by the side of the table, but what came next made her jaw hang with not only disbelief, but also stupefied!

This teacher, this man, IS THE SAME GUY THAT OFFERED HER A LIFT LAST NIGHT AND DIDN'T LEAVE A NOTE LAST NIGHT!

She felt her cheeks boiling with embarrassment, damn. Slowly, she bent her knees and hoped that he didn't notice her even though her pastel pink hair prominently stood out from the sea of blacks, blondes and reds. Of all the times she wanted to avoid a person, why was she born with pink hair? Why didn't she dye it a natural color yet?!

"Alright, class. As you all know, Kurenai-sensei is on her maternity leave and I am replacing her until she gets back. Any questions?"

The class was silent, obedient. A trait of the classes in front.

She could hear the squeaks of a chalk scratching against the blackboard and she raised her head a little, curious to see what he was writing. She noticed a little something too- his sculpted butt would flex as he wrote whatever on the blackboard and he had a very attractive V-shaped bod from the back. She bit her lip hornily, _damn _the Uchiha and their supernatural good-looking genes.

He turned to the front and she could see he had a different disposition here. When he met her, he was more relaxed and could easily joke (and flirt) around her. Here in the presence and under the focus of many, he had a composed expression on his face and by the way his posture oozed charisma, he really is A teacher.

"I am Uchiha Shisui. Call me by Uchiha-sensei or Shisui-sensei, whichever suits you best. Anyway, I don't like to be too serious. Occasionally I will tell a few jokes or two to lighten up the mood but for the rest of time, please be serious."

He stopped for a moment and surveyed the faces of the class, gauging their reaction to his short introduction before he continued.

"And when I give work, I expect them to be handed in by the exact date I ask for it. Any later and I will not mark it or worse, deduct exam marks," she could hear the class groan at this. She agreed with them frankly. It was hard enough trying to balance extra-curricular activities and school life, was he really expecting _ALL _of them to hand in their homework?

"But hey," he caught everyone's attention with the change of tone in his voice. "I don't give much homework anyway so don't worry."

Everyone sighed in relief hearing that. Although, Sakura swore that she heard a few dreamy sighs from the girls in front of her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," she heard Naruto calling her and tipped her chair backward. "Isn't this one of teme's cousin or something?"

"Probably. If he wasn't Sasuke would've strangled him by now."

Which reminded her, she focused her attention on Sasuke. He didn't look bothered with a family member in the room but she could tell by the way his shoulders were scrunched just a little, Sasuke was a little.. nervous?

-o-

"Where's your class monitor?"

Everyone looked around for a spiky head of black in the room. Nope, Shikamaru wasn't in class which is not surprising (?). Briefly, Sakura wondered why the class chose to have Shikamaru as their class monitor despite his lazy ass attitude.

Which meant, that if the class monitor isn't in-shit.

"Assistant monitor?"

She swallowed hard and stood up slowly, Shikamaru couldn't have chosen a better day to disappear and leave her in charge.

"Ah, it's you," he said, pleasantly startled. A smile spread upon seeing her familiar pink hair, maybe a little too wide for her (and his new fangirls) liking.

"I would like to see you after school to discuss a few things."

Yay.

-o-

"Uchiha-sensei, where are you?!"

She ate her chicken furiously, biting and pulling at the meat like an angry mobster. She ran down the stairs to buy her favorite chicken and ruuushed back up so that she wouldn't be late because buying chicken takes at least 20 minutes. How breathless she was to find that as she slammed the door, the classroom empty.

And she was 10 minutes late at the time.

Now she was lying on 3 chairs, full from her piece of chicken. If she arrived at 2.40, now was 3.50 nearing 4.00 pm. She stared at the ceiling, cussing the young Uchiha out for wasting her precious time that could've been used to sleep in her comfortable bed than 3 hard, wooden chairs. She felt herself growing sleepy, her eyes slowly coming to a close as her surroundings faded to black.

It was okay, to doze off.

.

.

.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

She jolted, eyes popping open to find a teacher intently watching her with his head resting on the arms propped on the table. He smirked, sitting up straight as she did to stretch her sleepy bones awake. Her tired eyes glared at him but spied on a plastic bag beside him. Sniffing slightly, she heard her stomach grumble.

It was her favorite chicken teriyaki.

"I'm sorry. I thought that I would get us some food seeing as we were staying back and I ended up coming late."

"At least you came. What time is it?"

"Only 4.20. Here," he handed her a box. She took it and reveled in both the fragrant aroma and the warmth of the food. Saying a little thank you to Kami and her teacher, she began eating the bento meal and **savored **the taste of it - The tenderness of the meat, the texture of the rice and the mouth watering blend of flavors in the sauce. It is **superb!**

On Shisui's side, he could clearly see the enjoyment on his student's face. The way her eyes just closed cheerfully, the delightful smile that improved her sour expression and the satisfied moans, showed that she was truly enjoying her meal. He felt a small smile creep on his lips, it was right to follow Sasuke's advice after all.

"You must have bought this from Rakuzen! They have the best chicken teriyaki in the world!"

"Yes, I did. That's why it took long, because they're so darn good."

"We can always discuss as we eat. What do you want to know?", she asked, her mouth full of food.

"There's nothing to discuss about. I just wanted some personal time with you."

This, she choked on his words. Why would he want to spend time with her?! Sasuke could barely spend 2 hours with her tutoring him, what more a teacher! She stared at him apprehensively, clutching the bento meal close to her chest.

"It's not nice to tease," she spoke in a hostile manner.

He laughed. "Don't take it the wrong way. I just find you interesting. It's not everyday you find a pink haired girl sneaking in the underground pathway in Sasuke's shirt without Mikoto-baa noticing."

"If she did, she probably would've thrown a fit on how me and Sasuke should get married," she scoffed.

She wouldn't have minded Itachi but Sasuke, urgh.

"Probably you haven't heard but one time, Miko-baa invited this girl for dinner to hook her up with Sasuke."

She snickered, imagining the amount of sweat and tension Sasuke must've faced in that awkward situation. "Let me guess, _dissassterrific?"_

He laughed and agreed heartily, it was quite _disasterrific _as Sasuke ended up spilling a bottle of soy sauce on the poor girl's head while Itachi (the devious weasel in a sudden burst of spontaneity) 'accidentally' slipped and threw the iced dessert to the girl. Mikoto apologized to the girl over and over, even gave her the secret Uchiha dessert that people would die for just to eat it.

From that moment, Mikoto learned not to play matchmaker for her sons. Although, that didn't stop her from dropping 'subtle' hints to Sakura about how she would like it if she dated any of them. Which raises the question.

"Uchiha-sen-"

"Just call me Shisui. After all, we both know each other personally, nee?" He interrupted her cheekily, getting a hard poke and big pout of unsatisfaction from Sakura.

"Shisui-san," She continued, emphasizing the 'san' at the back. "Why isn't Mikoto-sama bothering you about getting a girlfriend?"

He stopped chewing on the end of his chicken stick and looked thoughtful about answering her question. He spun the chicken around for a few times, tapping his foot and fingers before his eyes lit up, the answer flashing itself like a lightbulb.

"Maybe it's because," he spoke, dropping his voice an octave lower, making himself sound drop dead sexy as he leaned forward. Practically nose-to-nose and a few inches from kissing space.

"I'm interested in pink-haired girls."


End file.
